August 13th
by ehblehbored
Summary: AkuRoku AU. oneshot. T only to be safe. Nothin' big is going down. Its Roxas' birthday, and Axel's making sure he celebrates it right. And making sure his wishes come true. This summary sucks.


Warning: This was, like, one of the first few fic's I had ever written(so I'm VERY SORRY for any mistakes, OOC-ness,etc, etc), and definitely the first I had posted.

Open to any and all critiquing. In fact, I'd love if you would critique the shit out of this. Like, every mistake you see. Tell me about them.

* * *

"Hey Roxy! Ya' ready to go?" Axel chimed knocking on the already opened door.  
He had been planing this 'super special' thing for Roxas' birthday for over a month – or at least that's how long it took him to think of it.  
And, as Axel may have been ecstatic about it, Roxas him self dreaded the thought. He always hated it when people fussed over something as stupid as this.  
"Yeah. And don't call me Roxy! Its Rox, or Roxas!" The blond yelled at his friend.  
"What ever Ya' say, birthday boy. Today you're the master." He bowed slightly at the word 'master'.  
"Damn right I'm the master." Roxas said playfully punching the red-head and pushing through the door way, "Where are we headed anyways?"  
"up the hill, come on."  
His spiky red hair, in a small messy pony-tail,bouncing as he sped off walking fast in front of Roxas.  
"Dude! Come on why are you walking so fast?" Roxas said running up to his friend, chuckling through his sentence.  
"hmm.. sorry..." He said slowing his pace a bit and rubbing the back of his head. He was walking so fast, even his multiple small loop earrings bounced!  
After a small silence Roxas said, "Hey those new pants?" he pointed at Axel's dark black skinny jeans.  
They weren't ripped or faded.  
"Yeah. Got 'em this morning. You like the view from back there?" He said laughing at Roxas, who was now falling behind again.  
"Oh come on! Walk faster!" Axel said looking back at Roxas, still having troubles.  
"Hey, Its not my fault I'm not super tall, with incredibly long legs!" Roxas said trying to speed up.  
"Well... Come on!" Axel said, giving up on Roxas' pace and grabbing his wrist, Pulling him along faster, running.  
"Axe- oomph!" He ran into Axel because of his sudden stop.  
They were now standing at the top of a grassy hill with a huge tree perched right at the edge of the cliff.  
Axel jogged up next to the tree, dropping his bag and pulling out a blanket, spreading it across the grass at the very base of the tree; two small Tupperware boxes; a large box; and two cups and a thermos filled with orange juice.  
"Happy birthday!" Axel grinned after he had it all set up, standing in a 'ta-da!' stance over the small picnic.  
"I hate it when people make such a fuss over my birthday," Roxas mumbled as he sat on the blanket.  
"Okay then, we'll just act like it isn't then." Axel smiled sitting next to his best friend.

"Now, here's the real question of the day, ham and cheese or tuna?"He said holding out to sandwiches.  
"Uh.. I'll take the tuna." Roxas said grabbing it and whipping off a glob of dripping tuna and licking it off his finger. Axel twitched.

"Mmmhh... That was, de-lic-io-us!"Roxas said laying back and rubbing his stomach.  
"Finally your done. Slow walker, slow eater, god your just slow." Axel said from around the tree trunk – he had finished his sandwich long before.  
"Well, excuse me for savoring the flavor."  
"Oh, just get your ass over here!" Axel said still on the other side of the tree.  
Roxas walk around to the tree, to see Axel standing next to a huge tire swing.  
"Whoa! How did you get that up? I know It wasn't here when we showed up!" Roxas said Running and sitting on it. For some reason he had always wanted to have one. And having one at the park near his house was second best.  
"I.. climbed the tree..." Axel said, In a isn't-it-obvious? Kind of way.  
"Push me?" Roxas said now ecstatic.  
Axel laughed, "Fine, okay, I guess I could." he began pushing him slowly, Feet passing over the cliff.  
"Push harder." Roxas said Upset with the slow speed of the swing.  
Axel just laughed, "That sounds disgusting." But did push harder.  
"Oh shut up. You're so perverted."

As the sun began to go down, Axel slowly brought Roxas to a stop.  
"ha, thanks Axel! Do you wanna a turn now?" Roxas said still giddy from the surprise.  
"Na, it's time for your birthday cake." He grinned from ear to ear, but Roxas lost his smile for a second.  
"I told you, I hate it when people worry 'bout that stuff!" Roxas said pushing his friend playfully.  
"Fine! Its just random cake, and my grandma just happened to accidentally write happy birthday on it." Axel said sitting down pulling the cake out of the large pink box.  
"Do..we have plates?" Roxas said seeing the bag Axel had was  
"Why waste paper? Just dig in." He handed Roxas a plastic fork.  
"Wait! Make a wish first." Axel pushed one small candle into cake and lit it, "I don't care If you hate it when people make a fuss, make a wish."  
"Fine." Roxas mumbled.  
He took a second, closed his eyes and exhaled. As he blew out the candle, Axel felt the breath hit him; it was amazing, even after a tuna sandwich, his breath still smelt sweet.  
"So... can I have cake?" Roxas said after a short silence fell.  
"What did ya wish for?" Axel said finally opening his eyes.  
"Can't tell."  
"Why not?" Axel pouted.  
"Then it wont come true!"  
"Please?"  
"Nope."  
"Please?"  
"Never."  
"Come ON!"  
"Okay, how about, I tell you once it comes true." Roxas reasoned.  
Axel thought it over for a second, "Fine. Now you can eat cake."  
Axel let Roxas get the first bite, then began to dig in himself.

After having enough Axel laid back, look out over the cliff at the star, which were beginning to show up for the night.  
"Mmh. . best . . . cake. . . ever." Roxas said still chewing on his cake happily.  
"hm, I'll be sure to tell my grandmother you liked it." Roxas stopped shoving cake in his mouth, finishing what he had, and asked, "Why'd you have your grandma bake this thing for me? I mean... I've told you a thousand times before how I didn't want it. But you still had your grandma go through all the trouble...?"  
"I dunno, she didn't really mind. She's to old for a job, and never learned to knit like all the other granny's, so... she does what she can, when the time show's to do it... She get's really bored you know?" Axel explained.  
"oh... guess that makes sense." He shoved another piece of cake into his mouth getting frosting on his upper lip.  
Axel propped himself on his hands, "Hey Roxas?"  
Roxas looked at him, "hm?"  
Axel grabbed his chin, and pressed his lips to the blonds.  
Getting no response, he left the kiss and stood up, looking out onto the road.  
"S-sorry... I- I just wanted to know what it would be like if we weren't all that drunk... I'll... I'll go now..." Axel said beginning to walk down the hill.  
Roxas was still in shock.  
"You... can just leave the stuff here, I'll just get it tomorrow.."  
"W-wait! Axel!" Roxas jumped up and jumped at the Red head who hadn't bothered to stop, or turn around at his words.  
Roxas grabbed the back of his purple shirt, and maybe the black on under neath to.  
"Axel.. I just.." He sighed.  
Axel could feel the blond boys forehead on his upper back and His hair hitting his neck. Roxas rolled his head around on Axel's back, trying to find the right words.  
The blond boy smirked and thought, this might screw things up even more, but it's worth a shot, "It's still my birthday.. so I'm still the boss, so go and sit on that blanket."  
Roxas thought he would at least say something, but he didn't, he just walked back up the hill, and laid on the blanket, elbows propping him up again.

Roxas shook his head, not a word from the red head.  
Roxas just knelt in between the red heads legs, laid over him, and kissed him. Axel was froze for a minute, and returned the kiss.  
Axel rapped his arms around the smaller boys waist, and Roxas placed his hands on Axel's shoulders – moving them up and down his chest now and then. Axel deepened the kiss And they kissed for what seemed like hours, until they broke for air.  
Roxas laid his head on Axel's chest.  
Silence fell between them again.  
"Axel?" Roxas spoke up.  
"yeah?"  
"wish come true."  
Axel smiled.  
"Roxy?"  
Roxas sighed, "Yeah?"  
"Happy bir- August 13th."  
Roxas smiled into Axel's chest, "It's been the best so far."  
Axel kissed Roxas' forehead, the two whispered at the same time, "Love you."

The two woke the next morning covered in morning dew.


End file.
